Tainted Heart
by Trixy
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVEIW. Dalra Riddle is on the uprise somehow she can get into Hogwarts and terrorise the students but there's something very familair about her
1. Desert Bloom

Chapter 1: Desert Bloom  
  
She was a Desert Bloom  
  
She was everything a well brought up girl should be kind, sweet, innocent, shy, beautiful and smart with only a pure heart and who always kept a smile on her angelic face But in a world thrown into turmoil there is no time to be an innocent young beauty sacrifices must be made and Virginia Weasley made a sacrifice that could have lost her, her soul . her essence But even the shy ones have real true friends, friends that would do almost anything for their precious and beautiful jewel And those friends saved a heart that could have been tainted forever. How'd they save her? What happened? Well let me start from the beginning in the first real injustice of this young girls life 'Who am I' I hear you ask Why I'm Hermione Granger  
  
The wind swept round her like an icy tongue freezing her from the inside The mouldy air whipped her long straight red hair off her face making her nose tingle painfully because of the retched smell It was a strange sensation this, strange but terrifying Knowing that you were moving but having no control over your actions Looking in front of her she could see a large statue of Salazar Slytherin founder of Slytherin House She was walking along a long stone path, water surrounded her and large snakes had emerged from the murky water She shuddered inwardly screaming for someone to come and help her anyone She stopped staring up at the large statue Ginny dropped the diary that was in her hand Staring down at it Ginny felt a sharp jolt and she was suddenly in control of her body again but she couldn't move she was frozen in fear, because out of the diary emerged a boy. Slowly he materialized first came his head than middle body than legs until he was standing in front of Ginny looking down at the young first year an evil gleam in his eye 'T T Tom?' She questioned The boy nodded 'Ah Virginia so silly you are hasn't your father ever told you to stay away from Dark Magic' he tutted Ginny slowly began to back off turned and began to run 'And where do you think your going Virginia' She stopped unable to move and was slowly dragged backwards Tom had her wand 'Silly girl, silly, silly, silly Ginny goodbye' he said kissing her forehead the next thing Ginny knew she was engulfed into darkness 


	2. Sapphire Eyes

A/N: Please review this is my first story  
  
The World began to spin for Ginny faster and faster  
  
Finally she opened her eyes to meet those of sapphire green which where staring at her with great concern  
  
'Ginny! Are you OK'  
  
'H, Harry' she stuttered  
  
She looked around her she was still in the chamber  
  
'Harry it wasn't me it was Tom and the diary Harry please believe me' she begged her voice beginning to shake  
  
'It's OK Gin really' he said smiling at her  
  
'Harry you're hurt' she said her voice full of concern  
  
Before Harry could say another word a brilliant golden phoenix glided down and landed next to Harry rested its magnificent head against his wounded arm and began to cry tears of pearly white  
  
'Phoenix tears of course' he said in awe  
  
'Thanks' he added to the phoenix  
  
Ginny stared around her and her deep blue eyes landed on the small black diary which now had a giant hold going through the middle of it  
  
After everything Tom had done to Ginny she still felt upset. It was as if someone had grasped her around the heart and she began to cry softly. Tom had still been the only friend she had at Hogwarts he had been there to comfort her when times were rough there to offer her comfort when she was most in need and now she had no one she was truly alone  
  
'Ginny come on its time to go Ron's waiting for us . Ginny?'  
  
Harry sat in front of her as she sniffed wiping her eyes with a slimy sleeve  
  
'You have emerald eyes I'd never noticed before'  
  
Ginny felt the colour rise in her cheeks and she stared back at Harry  
  
'Can we go now?'  
  
He nodded and the two left  
  
So there it is the first real significant in young Virginia's life But believe me it isn't the last, what happened to our young heroin in the Chamber was only the icing on the cake we're going to skip a year now into Ginny's third year into the Tri-Wizard Tournament where we begin to slice that rather large and deep cake 


	3. Glittering Phantom

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling owns it all  
  
A/N: Sorry I know I said that I was skipping right to the Tri-Wizard Tournament well we're going to pay a quick visit to the World Cup first  
  
So our young Virginia grew more special and beautiful everyday finally emerging into a beautiful young ruby rose But Ginny was lonely Ginny still had no friends unless you counted myself But the events of her first year had scarred her deep inside As the rising of Lord Voldemort loomed nearer Ginny began to get nightmares Horrible nightmares of screams of pain and venomous laughs But as Ginny began to sink into a deep depression who else came to The Burrow Harry. You see Ginny still had that crush on Harry the one she'd had since the age of ten bless her So anyway on with the story The main reason Harry and I visited that summer was because of the Quidditch World Cup a glorious and exciting event which I was greatly anticipating, imagine all the things I'd learn I'd read about the World Cups in Quidditch Through The Ages (Fascinating Book) and they sounded most educational as well as enjoyable So anyway on with the story Ireland won the world cup and we celebrated through the night until Ginny fell asleep on the table It seemed to be a perfect night until disaster struck  
  
'Ginny! Hermione! Come on girls wake up' Ginny opened her sleep filled eyes to stare at her red headed father  
  
'Dad what's going on' she said as a huge crash travelled across the busy fields  
  
'No time to explain just get your coats and shoes on' he urged  
  
Ginny who had never deliberately disobeyed her father in her life quickly did as she was told and ran out of the tent after her father Hermione in close pursuit  
  
'Dad what's going on' Ginny asked again  
  
And then she saw it  
  
A crowd of black shadowed creatures in cloaks joining together in a tight crowd wands pointed skywards at the innocent muggles who were being humiliated for the amusement of the sick human beings below  
  
'My goodness' Ginny said in shock  
  
'That's just sick' she heard her brother Ron say  
  
Quicker than a flash her eldest brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy emerged from the tent fully dressed, sleeves rolled up to their elbows wands in hand  
  
'We're going to help the Ministry' Percy said Bill and Charlie already ahead of them  
  
Before Ginny knew it Fred had grabbed her hand and she ran with him George, Ron, Harry and Hermione in pursuit  
  
Further and further into the darkened forest they went before Ginny spoke  
  
'Where's the other three' she asked the twins  
  
They stared around her  
  
'They must have gotten lost on the way don't worry they'll be OK' George assured her  
  
'Must they always treat me like a child' Ginny thought to herself as they waited sat on small tree stumps  
  
It was at that precise moment that it struck her. The feeling of deja vous  
  
Glancing around her the people where the same the surroundings where the same she'd dreamt of this night than if it really was true than .  
  
BANG!  
  
Looking up Ginny gasped in shock as screams issued around them and she felt Fred pull her tighter to him  
  
Flouting high above a cluster of tall conifer trees was a most repulsive and ugly thing. A skull shimmering in the starry sky a snake protruding from its mouth  
  
Ginny felt her heart began to pump faster it was exactly how it was in her dream but what she wanted to know was why this glittering sapphire phantom caused so much panic  
  
Immediately her question was answered by a crazy and panicked man running up to them  
  
'Run Quickly get away that is the sign of You Know Who' 


	4. It has Begun

A/N: I'd like to thank that slytherin chick for reviewing my story . cheers! I'd also like to point out I made a mistake in the colours of the jewels, Sapphires are blue and Emeralds are green I thought it was the other way round so Harry has Emerald eyes and Ginny has Sapphire blue eyes OK just wanted to clear that up thanx  
  
And so began one of the most important things in young Ginny's life but little did she know that her dreams had deeper meanings that they were all part of a very well thought up plan So the innocent young Rose kept her dreams hidden deep inside the secret slowly tearing her apart Ginny returned to Hogwarts her dreams becoming more realistic and violent with each passing night No one noticed though, it made sense, no body noticed her anyway not even her so called loving brothers, and trust me when I found out about Ginny's dreams and what had happened to her I felt more terrible than I ever had before Anyway as the third task loomed Ginny began to grow more frightened, her dreams had reached a new height of terror For in Ginny's dreams she dreamt of immense pain and fear except for now she was feeling that pain that terror and had no control over it, she couldn't tell Dumbledore although she trusted him she didn't trust him enough not to tell anyone else, she couldn't tell me and for good reason I would have probably panicked and suggested everyone from Dumbledore to Madam Pomfrey, she couldn't tell Ron, Fred or George they'd follow her everywhere swearing to protect her and never give her a moments peace, and she couldn't tell Harry because these dreams where about him and every single one of them ended with Harry dead. All at the hands of a certain ruby eyed snake-like man. Lord Voldemort  
  
It was the day of the final task and Ginny sat up in the stands with her family all where talking excitedly over looking her as usual but for once Ginny liked this she had far too much to concentrate on.  
  
Only last night had she dreamt of Harry and Tom again but Ginny was hoping praying that this one was just a fluke she remembered the dream precisely to every last detail  
  
Harry was screaming in pain, Tom was laughing, Death Eaters were shooting at a running Harry who hid behind a gravestone and than the gravestone was hit and she woke up without knowing if Harry was OK or not  
  
'Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to the third and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament'  
  
Ginny shuddered as a loud bang went up and Harry ran into the maze  
  
'Please let him be OK Please, please, please' she begged  
  
She had never felt so worried before she wanted to cry but she couldn't she was physically shaking and the sharp tingling of worry and fear where spreading through out her body  
  
She sat there with her family as red sparks where sent up into the air and Fleur Delacour was brought out of the maze crying and then Krum who was looking stunned  
  
Ginny began curling her finger around her flaming red hair, which was now flicked with pieces of gold and brown  
  
'Ginny stop that you can ruin your hair doing that' her Mother said frowning 'Ginny are you OK you're shaking' she added frowning  
  
Ginny looked up to see her brothers, father, Mother and Hermione looking at her  
  
'Um just a little cold' she said and felt Hermione wrap her coat around her shoulders  
  
See I'm not that bad. Oh sorry I'll let you carry on with the story ..  
  
Ginny bit her lip and then it happened Harry and Cedric where taken from the stadium and it went up in panic  
  
'What's happened!' Ron called  
  
'Where's Harry where are they going' Hermione shouted  
  
'Hold on it might be part of the test' said Fred  
  
'It isn't' said her father  
  
Ginny looked down and saw all the Hogwarts, Buexbatons and Durstramg students running down onto the pitch towards the maze  
  
Ginny sighed and bowed her head  
  
'It has begun'  
  
Now of course we all know Harry was OK in the end but Cedric was unfortunately killed. Now Voldemort is on the up rise gathering power quickly we'll skip right to the middle of Ginny's fourth year where are story really begins and Ginny's life is changed forever 


	5. The Answer

So anyway it's the middle of Ginny's fourth year the middle of my fifth. Ginny has blossomed fully into a young and beautiful woman. But Ginny's dreams had reached such proportions that she was sinking deeper and deeper into a shell of depression feeling that no one was there for her to pull her out of her darkened abyss. But Ginny soon began to realise a pattern in her dreams they were all connected to her very first year and the events in the Chamber of Secrets so Ginny possibly made the most stupid decision of her life. She returned to the Chamber.  
  
'No!' Ginny screamed as she bolted out of her bed sweat dripping from her forehead  
  
Gasping for breath she reached for the glass on her bedside table and remembered the dream  
  
She was in the Chamber (again) and was slowly being squeezed by the Basilisk Tom watching her from below laughing while Hermione, her brothers and Harry just merely watched not caring, not even noticing her  
  
'Just the same as in reality' Ginny said quietly to herself  
  
She swung her legs round to allow her feet to touch the cold hard stone floor  
  
Wrapping her robe around her she stared in the mirror  
  
A pale slim girl of fourteen stared back at her with dull blue tired and bloodshot eyes.  
  
Her red wavy hair was knotted and wet from sweat and her freckles were very vivid against her pale and unkempt skin  
  
Pulling her robe around her tighter she made her way into the common room and sat in front of the remains of the fire. Thinking.  
  
She slowly closed her eyes and gasped she was having a vision  
  
At great speed she was travelling through the castle and deep down into the Chamber and stopped at the statue of Salazar Slytherin  
  
'Master what if she does not come' said a small fearful, balding man  
  
'Do relax Wormtail young Virginia will come if she wishes to rid herself of these dreams and save the one she loves than she will come' said a high pitched evil voice  
  
Ginny could not see the speaker's face for he was turned from her she could only see his black cloak but she knew who it was. It was Tom  
  
Wormtail nodded  
  
'All we have to do is wait dear servant' Tom added  
  
'My Virginia will return to me again'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
Preview of next Chapter:  
  
'Who are you? And who am I?' asked the red headed girl  
  
'Why I am your father and you are Darla Riddle' replied the hooded man 


	6. New Identity

Right I have absolutely nothing to say here this is all Ginny in this chapter I'll just let you all get on with it. After Hogwarts: A History doesn't read itself. Bye now.  
  
Ginny sat in the common room the next afternoon staring round at her classmates  
  
Her Brothers Fred and George who were in their final year where sat in the corner of the common room with Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet  
  
Her brother Ron was with Hermione and Harry heads in books doing their homework  
  
Ginny stared at Harry and began to drift deeper into thought  
  
'Maybe I should go back to the Chamber You Know Who might not be there and I don't want to live the rest of my life with these dreams going to the Chamber is the only way'  
  
Little did young Ginny realise that she was still staring at Harry when he turned round and stared straight back at her he looked her up and down before frowning  
  
Ginny quickly realised what she was doing and turned back to the fire she was staring into before making the final decision. She would take her wand and Harry's invisibility cloak. She was returning to the Chamber  
  
'Hello Hermione here again, sorry had to drag myself away from a very interesting Chapter about how the founders all came together to build Hogwarts, Anyway Ginny did know Harry had an Invisibility Cloak she'd seen him slip under it a years previous while he was sneaking into Hogsmede OK I'll let you get on with it'  
  
But what if Harry or her brother caught her  
  
'Wait Ginny' she thought to herself  
  
'They wouldn't care if they did catch you no one cares about you remember? Harry's never going to like you, Hermione only pretends to like you because she has a crush on Ron and your brothers only pretend to care about you because your their little sister'  
  
Ginny sniffed as a tear dropped down her cheek  
  
'Why do I do this to myself' she asked herself in a whisper  
  
'Because you know it's true!' said her mind sharply back to her  
  
'Hello again right just wanted to let you know by this time Harry had noticed a difference with Ginny I'll just show you what happened to him before we turn back to our young heroin'  
  
Harry sat on his bed that evening in his dormitory waiting for Ron to get changed before speaking to him about something that had been worrying him for a while now  
  
'Ron'  
  
'Yeah Harry?'  
  
'Have you noticed anything different about Ginny at all' he asked him  
  
There was silence and Harry's drawings opened and the red headed Weasley stepped in  
  
'You've noticed it as well' he asked  
  
Harry nodded  
  
'When?' Ron asked again  
  
'After the Tri-Wizard Tournament where I kind of went into that depression I noticed Ginny looked even more disturbed than me she wouldn't even look me in the eye and she hasn't spoken to me in god knows when I know we never spoke much but I can tell if something's wrong'  
  
Ron nodded  
  
'We'll talk about this in the morning' he said  
  
Harry agreed and soon the two boys were in deep slumber, Ginny pushed to the backs of their minds not noticing the small red headed figure sneak into the dormitory and steal Harry's most prise possession and making her way quickly down towards the Chamber  
  
Ginny swept the Invisibility Cloak off from around her shoulders and stood in front of the sink  
  
'Open' she said to the sink a low hiss escaping her mouth  
  
Another one of Ginny's secrets was that Tom had left her with the talent of Parseltongue  
  
Slowly and carefully Ginny made her way through the slimy mouldy tunnels of the Chamber soon reaching the very place where the events of her first year had happened  
  
Looking round her Ginny couldn't see how this would help her until a small laugh echoed around her  
  
'Hello Virginia'  
  
Ginny screeched as Lord Voldemort emerged from the shadows  
  
'I knew you'd come'  
  
He held up his hand as Ginny's wand went flying from hers right into his grasp  
  
'You always where easy to manipulate'  
  
Ginny trembled as Lord Voldemort grew nearer to her  
  
'You have fallen right into my trap young Weasley . OBLIVIATE!'  
  
She looked around her everything was a blur Her head was empty she couldn't remember a thing  
  
'Where was she? And more importantly who was she?'  
  
The young girl looked round at her surroundings she was in a small room with stone walls dark tapestries hung from the rotten ceiling and she was seated upon a rather large bouncy comfortable bed  
  
'Hello?' She called out  
  
To her left the stone tablets moved and a shadowed hooded creature stood in the doorway  
  
'Ah you are awake' it said  
  
She couldn't talk, frozen in fear she watched as the shadow moved around her bed quickly and seated itself next to her  
  
'How do you feel daughter?' he asked  
  
'Confused' she replied  
  
'Who are you? And who am I?' asked the red headed girl  
  
'Why I am your father and you are Darla Riddle'  
  
'So you're my father' she asked again  
  
The hooded figure nodded  
  
'And what is your name'  
  
'My name? My name I Lord Voldemort and you young daughter have much to remember and much to learn'  
  
'So there you have it, it has begun the next chapter in our story surrounds the three of us and what happens once the school discovers what has happened to Ginny. But meanwhile bye for now' 


	7. Taken from your Protective arms

'COULD ALL STUDENTS RETURN TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS IMMEDIATELY WILL ALL TEACHERS COME TO THE SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR' came Professor Mcgonagall's voice  
  
All students looked around them in confusion before walking rapidly back to their common rooms  
  
'What do you think could be wrong' Harry asked Hermione and Ron  
  
The two shrugged  
  
'Come on lets check it out' he offered  
  
'Harry I don't think we should we could get in a lot of trouble if we're caught' Hermione said frowning at her friend who merely smiled  
  
'Hermione when have we ever got in trouble' Ron said flashing her a charming smile  
  
Hermione softened slightly  
  
'Oh alright' she said and the three friends quickly slipped away from their group and ran up to the second floor corridor and hiding behind the corner  
  
'Harry you get the feeling of Deja vous' Ron asked  
  
Harry smiled up at him  
  
'There's something written there but I can't see it Mcgonagall's in the way' said Hermione  
  
'Wait! Is Mcgonagall crying'  
  
And indeed the Professor was what ever seemed to be on the wall had sent the old woman into a frenzy of tears, crying into Hagrid's shoulder she looked up  
  
'We have to alert the family' she said  
  
'Of course' said Professor Dumbledore  
  
'Minerva you know them better than anyone please may you go and retrieve them I will contact her parents and the Ministry of Magic'  
  
'Of course Albus' said the Professor and ran off down the corridor Hagrid following her  
  
As the teachers moved the three friends stood, frozen in shock for written on the wall once again in blood was:  
  
'She has been taken from your protective arms, and into the layer of darkness, my daughter and heiress will arise more dangerous and powerful than anyone could imagine'  
  
'Oh my gods who do you think it is?' Hermione said in horror  
  
'Exactly the same person it was last time' came Professor Dumbledore's voice  
  
The three turned round to face the sad face of Albus Dumbledore whose usual vibrant eyes were dull and no longer twinkling  
  
'Ronald I am sorry to say this to you but it is Virginia who has been taken from the chamber'  
  
'So there you have it how we found out and our reactions weren't exactly calm I began to cry, Ron stared into space and Harry just merely stared at Dumbledore to be honest his reaction scared me the most, anyway I guess you are all dying to hear what happens to Ginny/ Darla next well just read on to find out' 


	8. AN

Hi it's Trixy here, to all my readers sorry I haven't updated much recently it's just I have my G.C.S.E.'s at the moment but they're almost over but they are the most important tests of my life so I think there a tad more important.  
  
Also I want to point out that I have a serious grammar problem I'M SORRY IF I'M SLIGHTLY STUPID and I just want to say to personager2 that if she has a problem with my story then not to read it.  
  
If you people do not have serious comments on my story then not to send a review. I appreciate polite criticisms with actual advice, not in your face rudeness I guess this might just be a British thing but we certainly don't speak to each over like that so shove it if you don't like it then you can sod off.  
  
I'd also like to thank that slytherin chick and Parselmouth101 for reviewing my story much appreciated guys. Lovez ya  
  
Trixy xxxxxx  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON 


End file.
